


Dearly Oblivious, We Are Gathered Here Today . . .

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Marriage Proposal, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Tumblr prompt -  Lena and Kara have been together for awhile and Lena starts thinking marriage. So she starts dropping hints. The problem is that Kara thinks Lena is against marriage because of comments she made before they were together. So Lena leaves bridal mags around and Kara just assumes Lena wants her to give them to Alex. Lena shows her rings, 'Alex already has a ring though...'. Lena starts slowly losing her chill.





	Dearly Oblivious, We Are Gathered Here Today . . .

**Author's Note:**

> So, this turned out a little crack-y? but i thought it was cute and I hope y'all like it! (also I forgot to read the middle of the prompt and just made up my own reason for the drama, oops!)

Kara knows exactly what she’s doing, she’s not as oblivious as people would like to believe.

Sure, the first few times it happened she was a little confused, but the fifth time Lena randomly brings up wedding planning, Kara gets it.

Lena isn’t concerned about Alex’s upcoming nuptials.

She’s concerned about theirs.

As in Kara and Lena’s.

As in, Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and the smartest, most beautiful woman in the world; wants to marry Kara. 

And the thought is terrifying. 

So much so that when it hits Kara she stutters out that Alex already has a venue picked out and then mumbles something about a fire before shooting out the window so fast that she almost breaks the sound barrier. 

She makes it to the outer edges of the atmosphere before she slows down, heart pounding in her ears and hands shaking. 

The window shopping for engagement rings.

Those pictures of wedding bouquet flowers Lena had shown her.

The color swatches for bridesmaid’s dresses.

The bridal magazines left on the bedside table.

The odd looks when Kara met every suggestion with - 

‘Alex and Maggie already have rings’; 

‘But Alex’s favorite flowers are tulips’; 

‘I would look horrible in that color, as Maid of Honor I highly object’; 

‘Thanks for picking these up for Alex, I’m sure she’ll love them’.

-

Lena Luthor wants to marry her.

Her, Kara Danvers - last child of Krypton and lowly Cat-Co reporter.

Not that they hadn’t talked about marriage before, but still - telling someone that one day you’d be okay with getting married and actively hinting to the other person that you want them to propose are two different things entirely. 

She knows that Lena loves her, knows it beyond the shadow of a doubt, but the thought that Lena actually sat around and thought up ways to casually bring up marriage with the hope that Kara would get the idea to propose . . . 

The happiness bubbles up out of her in an excited screech and she barrel rolls and flips so much on her flight back to earth that she probably looks like a Supergirl stunt plane.

But she doesn’t care how ridiculous she looks; Lena Luthor wants to marry her.

Once she makes it back to her apartment, she spends the rest of the night thinking of a plan. Because now that she knows Lena wants her to propose, she can’t just drop down on one knee; it has to be a surprise. And how, exactly, is she supposed to surprise someone who is literally begging to be proposed to?

She searching the internet for the answer when her phone rings.

“Hey, Alex, what’s up?”

“Please tell me you aren’t as clueless as your girlfriend thinks you are.”

“What?”

“Lena is going to lose her shit if you don’t take a hint and propose soon.”

“Ohhh.”

“Oh? So you know then? Are you going to propose then?”

“Well,” Kara hedges, cradling the phone on her shoulder as she opens the fridge. “I kind of just figured it out this morning?”

“Kara.”

“I just thought she was being really helpful with your wedding!”

“Kar, she’s one of my best friends, you don’t think that if she wanted to help me with my wedding she’d, I dunno, call me?”

“Hey! I can’t help it that sometimes things go over my head!” She grabs a piece of pizza and heads to the couch. “But now that I do know, what am I going to do about it?”

There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the line and Kara can tell that Alex is thinking about her next words.

“Do you not want to marry her? I mean you talk about her all the time, and you guys are practically married anyway, I just assumed -“

“What?! Rao, no! I mean of course I want to marry her! I’ve wanted to marry her for a while! And now that I know how badly she wants it, it’s all I can think about! I just - I don’t know how."

There’s another pause before Alex speaks again.

“I know that Krypton’s mating rituals were way different than Earth’s - or well, I guess America’s mating rituals - but I thought you’d watched enough romantic comedies to get the concept. If you need help I can come over and watch a few videos with you, I think -“

“No, no, no I get . . . what to do, I just don’t know how I want to do it. I mean I want it to be at least a little bit of a surprise, and if she’s shoving bridal magazines at me every five seconds, how is that supposed to work?”

“Oh. Ohhhh. I see. Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem.”

“Not so easy is it?”

Alex’s deep sigh filters across the line. 

“I’ll come over and help you figure this out, give me ten minutes.”

“Ooh, can you bring takeout?”

“I can hear you eating right now!”

“Alleeexx you know I’m a stress eater.”

“Fine, I’ll bring Chinese.”

\- - - 

It takes three movies, two cartons of lo mein, and one giant tub of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream before it hits her. 

The perfect proposal.

“What if I just . . . don’t propose?”

Alex drops her spoon back into the ice cream and pauses the movie with a sigh.

“I thought you wanted this? Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, no, just - what if I still pretend to be oblivious? What if I just let her drop hints until she just can’t take it anymore?”

“Then what?”

“I ask her to marry me!”

Alex’s eyes narrow.

“Kara Danvers, that is a genius plan, I am proud to call you my sister.”

\- - - - - - - 

Lena is known for being a straightforward business woman. 

Her personal life, however, is a different story.

She’s just a little . . . 

Well . . .

Afraid of rejection. 

Okay, a lot afraid. 

Which is how she finds herself dropping hints to Kara about marriage, hoping the other woman will propose instead of just doing it herself. It’s not that she’s afraid Kara will say no . . .

She’s just terrified Kara will say no.

And even if Kara says yes, there would be a chance she’s just saying it to be nice. So the only surefire way to know that Kara actually wants to marry her is if Kara proposes. 

It’s all very simple, really.

Only Kara hasn’t proposed. 

Even though Lena has been dropping hints for over a month, her girlfriend is deflecting like a pro - she finds a way to turn even the most obvious hints into a wedding planning session for Alex. 

Lena loves Alex, she’s spent hours with her friend, pouring over wedding options; but for once it would be nice if the sound of wedding bells made Kara think about their relationship instead of her sister’s. 

But still, Lena is anything but a quitter, and there’s some part of her brain that’s convinced hinting around until Kara takes initiative is somehow a good idea. 

That’s exactly how she finds herself with twenty different wedding cake samples scattered around her office, waiting on Kara to show up for their lunch date. 

This is it, this is her final stand. They say a way to a person’s heart is through their stomach, and she thinks that’s especially true of Kara; so if anything will coax a proposal out of her girlfriend, surely this will be it. 

Surely.

Kara arrives promptly at noon, and Lena can’t help but notice the way her eyes light up as she sees the cakes. 

“Are we having cake for lunch?” Kara’s bag drops off her shoulder as she stares open mouthed at the pastries.

“Well, good afternoon to you too.” Lena grins, rising on her tiptoes to peck a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Sorry, it’s just - wow! I mean that’s a lot of cake. Is there a special occasion?” 

“Just thought you might want to taste test some wedding cakes!”

Kara’s brow crinkles as she picks up the wedding cake topper sitting on Lena’s s desk, (a blonde and a brunette, of course - just for added affect).

“Alex and Maggie already have their cake picked out, it’s some weird vegan chocolate thing. It tastes pretty good though.”

Lena can feel her face fall, and Kara rushes to backtrack.

“I’m always down for cake tasting though!”

She just looks so . . . happy.

On one hand, Lena feels an overwhelming surge of love - there’s no doubt in her mind that she wants to spend the rest of her life with this woman; who gets so excited over cake samples.

On the other, she feels utterly defeated - if Kara hasn’t caught the hint by now . . . well, she’s obviously never going to get it. 

She turns with a sigh to look out the window and weigh her options. She can either get up the guts and pop the question herself, or she can give up her ruse and wait for Kara to propose on her own time. 

Well, Lena Luthor has never been a quitter. 

“Kara, I know I’ve gone about this completely backwards, and I never should have tried to manipulate you into proposing. I’m just - I just - It’s so hard for me to grasp that you would ever want us to get married, because you’re so amazing and I’m only . . . well, me. But I suppose if I want -“ She turns to see Kara kneeling by her desk, small box extended in both hands. 

“What - what are you doing?”

“Lena Luthor, I may be oblivious about a lot of things, but one thing I’m not oblivious to is how much I love you. And I do, I love you so much. And I hope that you still love me, even though I’ve been playing dumb for the past few weeks. The truth is, there is nothing I would rather spend my time doing than planning a wedding with you; and honestly I’m really hoping that red velvet cake over in the corner with the rainbow frosting tastes as good as it looks, because it looks amazing.”

Lena can’t help but giggle, even through the tears streaming down her face. One of Kara’s hands moves from the ring box and extends towards Lena. 

“Oh, Lee, don’t cry, come here.” 

When she takes the hand, Kara pulls her forward and places a kiss on the inside of her wrist. 

“I love you so much.” Kara repeats fiercely. “And I’ve been carrying this ring around for three weeks, waiting on you to just get so fed up over trying to get me to take a hint that you would be surprised when I actually proposed. Looking back, that sounds a bit ridiculous, because right know I can’t imagine waiting another second to hear you say you’ll be my wife. So, Lena Lorraine Luthor, will you marry me?”

She doesn’t waste any time before launching herself into Kara’s arms, sending them tilting dangerously backwards as their lips crash together in a searing kiss. 

“Is that a yes?” Kara whispers breathlessly when they finally break apart.

“Yes, yes, yes! I can’t believe you waited so long to ask me.”

“Says the girl with the office full of wedding cake samples.” 

“Point taken."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
